


Valet Parking Services

by ahunmaster, TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Office AU [51]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Office, Breasts, Car Sex, Consensual, Consensual Sex, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Mild Language, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), PWP, Playing with Breasts, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex in a Car, Sexual Content, Surprise Sex, annoying car horns, genderbender, gonna be late for work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:31:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4621983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bombrush and Soundwave end up getting to work a little early, so of course Bombrush wants to use the extra time wisely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valet Parking Services

BZZZ!

Bombrush watched the gate go up as his card was accepted.  Moving and waving at the parking garage attendant, he drove up to park in his usual spot up on the higher decks.

Next to him was his girlfriend, Soundwave, who just finished a call and was busy putting her papers into her briefcase.  Her son's car needed repairs and since she couldn't drive Ravage and his brothers to school, Ravage had to take her car while she carpooled with the Chief Financial Officer.

And they had a meeting that day with Megatron and another company about merging.  This was an important one that they couldn't miss.

 

But as Bombrush pulled into his spot, stuck between two cars of employees already there and away from any eyes, Soundwave's phone went off again.

Bombrush removed the keys as Soundwave checked it.  A sigh resonated from the woman.  "Is something wrong, Soundwave?"

The other pocketed her cell before reaching and taking a sip of her coffee.  "The meeting has been delayed a bit.  The other company's president is stuck in some traffic and will be running late."

"Again?” The older man huffed as he unbuckled his seat belt. “We have to sit on our asses for them again?  How many times has this happened with these guys?"

Soundwave didn't answer as she rubbed her forehead and continued sipping her coffee.  The merge benefitted both companies, but the CEO's and other higher officials at the other company were not happy about losing some of their stock holds and pensions because of it.  They had been using these delaying tactics for weeks to buy more time for them to grab securities and shares for after the merge.  It was difficult to work with, but Megatron would see to it that the fools would suffer greatly for their greedy attempts at trying to hold onto their power and money.

Still, it meant more work for everyone else, including the two in the car.

Bombrush looked at his watch.  Usually when they got this delay message, it would take at least 30 minutes before the meeting officially started.  So that meant he and Soundwave now had 28 minutes to spare. 

He could have slept in.  Ate a bigger breakfast.  Or had a little more personal time with Soundwave.

When it suddenly slammed into him, Bombrush couldn't believe he had never thought of this before.  A sinister grin came onto his face as he turned to his partner who was just finishing her coffee.

Soundwave could feel the eyes undressing her and turned to see the other's shit-eating face.  Oh Primus, now what?  "Do you have something to say?"

Bombrush felt his grin grow wider.  "You know, I haven't given you any love recently."

Soundwave placed the empty coffee cup back, but didn't remove her eyes from the other.  Yes, the recent merge had sucked up their love life.  Their last coupling was almost a week and a half ago, not counting the quick fingering Bombrush gave her earlier this week after they came home from work.  A very quick one due to the risk of the kids coming home from school and catching them on the couch. 

But Soundwave knew the other man and Bombrush was not one to abstain from sex for that long; they had been dating and had been having sex for a while now.  "We've both been busy lately.  It's to be expected."

"Yes, but that makes me feel bad.  I mean, I haven't been fulfilling my duty as your lover to keep you happy and satisfied."

This was what Bombrush did.  He twisted words and meanings around for his own purpose.  Just to satisfy his own desires and wants.  It was his job and he liked to use it in his personal life as well.

"Bombrush, we're at work.  We cannot do anything while we're at work.  You promised me you wouldn't try anything like this again."

"Now, now.  I promised I wouldn't try to have sex with you _in the work place_.  We're still in the parking garage.  I don't think that counts."

Soundwave felt a blood vessel burst.  She did not need this sort of crap in the morning.  "Do what you want in the car.  I'm heading in to prepare-"

She was unable to even open the car door when her lover grabbed her briefcase from her.  The Communications Manager looked at the other as her co-worker smiled at her, cradling the briefcase in his arm.

"Bombrush," she spoke with his parental voice, as if she were speaking to the twins.  "Give me back my briefcase."

His only response was a smile followed by a childish "No."

Twitch.  "You're acting like a child. Give it back."

"I'll give it back after you let me have some fun with you."

"Bombrush, this is the last time I'll ask.   _GIVE ME BACK MY BRIEFCASE_!"

"Come and get it, gorgeous."

Soundwave didn't want to do this.  But having more delays to an already stressed-out project along with her lover acting like a fool in the morning at work, she just couldn't take this anymore.

Making a grab for the briefcase, she was not expecting the older man to grab her arm and pull her across the seat, throwing the briefcase over her into the now empty passenger seat.  Before she could even figure out what had happened, Bombrush had pulled the lever on his seat and slammed back into it, causing the seat to fall all the way back.

When Soundwave was finally able to construct her surroundings, she found herself lying on top of Bombrush's chest, legs spread out and straddling the other as powerful hands kneaded her rear while she was staring into the lustful and dominating eyes of her lover.

"B-Bombrush.  We-We can't-!"  She couldn't finish that sentence as a hand pulled into a silencing kiss, the other hand kneading her ass harder while a clothed and straining erection rubbed against her covered pussy. 

Stifled moans filled the car as the two gripped at each other.  Soundwave tried to push away, but the touches were arousing her so much.  She had not been satisfied in so long that Bombrush's moves were working faster on her than usual, something that did not go unnoticed by the other.

He pulled back to nibble at the pale neck.  "Getting all bothered already?  I really have been neglecting you, haven't I?"

 

"S-Shut up."  Soundwave was trying to fight back against her arousing state despite the losing battle.  She could still stop this, even if she was overdue for a good fuck as the other would say.  "P-Please... we'll b-be seen."

"We- Or I normally - are one of the last people to come in, especially when we have early important morning meetings like the one today.  Anyone who should be there would have already parked and be inside.  There's not enough time for anyone to leave and come back and even if someone were to come in later, there's no one on the upper level who would dare come in late for an important meeting such as this one." He ripped apart any excuse the other could have as he left dark spots on the other's neck, still rubbing up against the other's now warm pussy.

Soundwave tried to think of any other way to stop this.  There had to be something.

Did they need to set up?  No, others had already done that last night.

Maybe there were papers to be dealt with beforehand?  No, everything had been finished yesterday and any last minute paperwork was often handled by the interns or lower staffers.

She thought and thought as her lust grew, but no matter how much she hoped for anything to interrupt them, she knew she couldn't stop this now.  Not when she was kissing the other back and bucking against Bombrush's lower extremities with equal passion.

The older man chuckled as she gave in.  Soundwave was always hesitant to do risky and different kinds of sex.  It had taken her forever to move their activities out of the bedroom.  The other just needed a little experience in different locations.

Distracting the younger woman with kisses, he moved his hands to her breasts and unbuttoned her shirt. It had been a while since he had gotten to these sweet mounds. He wanted to have a little fun before he nestled himself into her sweet pussy. 

She gasped when she found her shirt being pulled open, the cold air hitting her breasts. "What are you-?"

His hands suddenly clamped over them, causing a moan to escape past her lips. 

"It's been a while since I played with these... and it's been a while since I've given you a good massage." 

"Y-You don't have to do that-"

"Oh, but I do, my dear Soundwave... Now just relax. I'll take care of everything." 

"But I need to be pre- haa~"

"Shu-shu-shush~" Bombrush whispered into her ear as his hands kneaded at the covered flesh pressed into his hands and body.  "Just let me take care of you. I promise - you won't regret it." 

Half of Soundwave's thoughts wanted to push him off and be done with all this tomfoolery, but the other half reveled in the warm hands pulling and playing with her most sensitive body parts.  Always was it the breasts that did her in and luckily for her, never anyone other than Bombrush had been able to figure that out.

Not to say that she always like it when he used this against her, but she was willing to let it slide now as her mind let the latter thoughts take over.  Bombrush was doing nothing to stop her from pushing away, letting gravity be her only obstacle, but giving her all the power to stop.

But she didn't.  She only arched and danced into his hands while their lower halves frotted against each other, her undergarments growing damp against the hot force that was his erection pressing against the layers of clothing between them.

Bombrush chuckled as his lover lost herself on top of him.  The grinding and rubbing and grasping fingers at his shoulders - Primus, she was really getting turned on.  Good thing he decided to go for the chest first.  If he tried for her clit first, she would have smacked him and walked out of the car already.

So for several minutes, Soundwave basked and gasped at the attention to her cleavage, her body getting hotter and hotter in her tight clothes, as if they were shrinking into her skin.  Unable to stand it any longer, she reached up to pull off her jacket, throwing it into her seat before leaning back down into his chest again.  It was so good... so, so good.  She rolled her hips harder against his, digging into his tented erection when he moved fingers to pull at her covered and now very erect nipples.

Primus, this could not go on for much longer.

And it didn't.  Once Bombrush moved to suck at her covered nipple, she arched back and came.  Her thighs constricted and her hands held him to her chest as he finished sucking on one to move to the other.  Her orgasm went on and on as he went once more between her two breasts to suckle at until she finally collapsed against him as the high fled out of her body. 

Once Bombrush finally gave her the chance to catch her breath, Soundwave held on to the other's shoulders.  She couldn't believe how arousing that whole experience had been... Damn it, Bombrush knew how sensitive her breasts were, especially when she was sexually frustrated. And seeing that smug look on his face didn't help much. 

"Feeling better there, my dear Soundwave?"

Soundwave wanted to snap back, but she couldn't deny that she did. But as she tried to move, he felt the other's hard cock still rubbing against her damp covered womanhood. She would have to change her pants later. And while she knew she was going to be embarrassed because of this, she didn't want to leave the man unsatisfied when he had taken care of her.  "Do you have a towel I can use?  I can help you get off-"

"No need."

The Communications Manager looked down to see the grin on the other's face grow.  "What-What do you mean?  There's no way we can do that in the car!"

"Never say never." Bombrush effortless pushed the other's hips up, pulling Soundwave's pants and panties down her sweet thighs and to her knees.  She reached out her arms to balance on the side of the car and the passenger seat when she was pushed up, forcing her to straddle the other in a precarious position.

"B-But the meeting!  We won't finish in time!  And in this space-!"

"We have-" The CFO paused to check his watch.  "-About 16 minutes to spare.  I'm certain this will satisfy us both in that amount of time."

"B-But!"  Soundwave looked out the windows, praying that someone wasn't outside.  "But someone... AH!" She gasped as Bombrush released his straining cock, letting it rub against her wet pussy. 

"We'll be fine.  Besides..." He moved the other to place his erection at the other's trembling entrance.  "-doesn't the thrill of being caught excite you as much as it does me?"

And pushing in slightly, Bombrush chuckled as his lover released a loud gasp.  "If you don't want to be caught, then don't scream."

Soundwave felt the huge cock push deep inside her.  Feeling her body liquefy at the pleasure she had secretly missed these past few weeks, she gripped at the felt and leather as she was filled to the brim.

Bombrush sighed when he finally filled up the other.  It was even more of a sight to see his lover struggling to control herself.  He hated it when the other hid her emotions, but sometimes seeing her hold it back at moments like this was too arousing for the CFO.  But while he let Soundwave adjust to his huge size, he reached up to start groping at her tender breasts. 

This immediately shook the woman on top out of her haze of pleasure.  Looking down with wide eyes, she took one hand off to try to stop the hands fondling her.  "N-No!  S-Stop that!"

Bombrush saw his moment.  With his lover off balanced, he bucked his hips up.  Hard.

Soundwave was forced to throw her hands up to prevent herself from hitting the roof.  "B-Bombrush!  W-Wait-!"

"Didn't you say we needed to get to a meeting in 13-" he double-checked his watch, "-make that 12 minutes?" Another hard buck followed.

Soundwave let out another cry as she was thrusted into again.  She could barely hold on to the ceiling, each thrust from her lover throwing her balance further and further off until a one good one pushed her to lay over the other's head.  Soundwave could feel the light coming off of Bombrush's pearly white teeth as the grin remained on his face with every buck of his hips.

Bombrush did not miss this opportunity to get under the other's skin.  "How funny... To think you were protesting about this as much as you were... But now you seem to be enjoying every second of it." 

Soundwave gritted her teeth, refusing to let the older man get under her skin any more than he already had during the car trip.

"Who would have guessed that you would get so excited of doing this in the car...? Or perhaps it's something else... It's the thrill, right? The thrill of getting caught... It would explain why you're always so quick to cum when you're worried your kids will see us." 

That made her breath hitch.  She closed her eyes, refusing to acknowledge that claim to the other.  Soundwave couldn't admit to that.  She couldn't say that, because she never did anything like this outside the bedroom with anyone, the whole experience was exciting and new to her.  Even though her own children might be the ones to catch them in the act, she loved the suspense and the need to finish quickly.  But admitting to it would only give the other the means to try this again.  And furthering their risk of getting caught. 

"Admit it," he chuckled darkly. "I know you, Soundwave... And I know how much you enjoy this. Your pussy's getting tight. Just admit it... I'll make it worth your while." 

Soundwave knew how tight and wet she was.  She could feel it, but she had to open her eyes and look at him.  Seeing the red eyes staring back at her with lust, she felt her body tense as her insides shook and spasmed around the cock. Oh Primus, he was thrusting even faster than before... Which could only mean-!

"Bombrush-!  No!  You can't cum inside!"

Even though she didn't want their clothes to get dirty, she didn't want to get pregnant either! Even though it was supposedly "a safe week," she knew that she could still get pregnant if they weren't careful. And this was definitely not careful! 

But Bombrush just smiled. "We'll get our clothes dirty if we don't." 

"You son of a-!"

"Do you want me to get your pants dirty?"

She gritted her teeth and held onto him tightly. This stupid fucking bastard... They had only done it without a condom a few times now, but they weren't impromptu sessions like this one. And even though it felt good when she was cummed into, they couldn't do this! Even if no one could see her, she didn't want this to happen at work... He couldn't cum inside of her at work...

And yet, it was all she could think about. Being filled with this warm, hot seed. Being made to have it inside of her all day, act as if everything was fine when she had a pussy full of cum... The thought actually made her tighter. 

Bombrush laughed as he watched Soundwave struggle a bit. If she really wanted him to pull out, he would. But the way she was thrusting her hips back into him was telling him otherwise. 

"AH!"

"You're getting tighter... Do you like the idea of being filled in my car?"

Feeling her anger fuel her, she pushed herself up (in a sexy way if Bombrush were asked of it) and glared at him. It both amused and aroused the older man, who continued to buck up into her tight, wet cunt.  

"It'll make you feel good... We both know you'll love it~"  

At that point, Soundwave didn't care.  She knew it was true. And she hated that it was too. But all she could do was grab his face and pull him into a hot, angry kiss to shut him up. She grinded hard against Bombrush's enraged cock again, causing him to chuckle again as a wave of pleasure came over him.

He broke the kiss first, smiling as the other continued to glare at him. "Well, that's unexpected.  Didn't think I'd see this coming from you."

"Shut up and finish what you fucking started."  Soundwave was hot and bothered and just wanted to find release.  The meeting would be starting any minute now and anyone who would come looking for them would see the fogged-up windows on Bombrush's car.  She wanted it over with and she wanted the other to get her off _now_.

With no objections, Bombrush started playing with her breasts again and drawing more soft moans and cries from her.  He also didn't object to the woman leaning down to his face, drawing him into another deep kiss as Soundwave rode him to release.

As their highs came, the CFO let the other come down on her own, cradling the younger woman to his panting and sweaty shirt.  He only let the other go to pull the seat up.  As they sat in the seat resting, a cell phone went off.

Bombrush knew Soundwave wouldn't be able to respond coherently yet, so he reached out to grab the ringing phone.  "Hello?"

_"Bombrush, where the hell are you?"_

Great, the Vice President was already being a dick and it wasn't even lunch yet.  "Starscream, what is it now?"

 _"You have yet to report in!  You know we have that merger meeting today and you're late!"_  

"*sigh* Starscream, don't worry.  It got pushed back, so I thought I'd go out for another cup of coffee.  Didn't you get the memo?"

The raspy pause he heard confirmed Bombrush suspicions that Starscream had been occupied with other things besides the meeting that morning.   _"Hold on."_  

"I can wait."  Bombrush snickered lightly as he gently moved his lover to a better position.  Soundwave glanced up at him barely before resting her head on his shoulder again. 

A minute later, he finally got a response.   _"Bombrush."_

"Yes, Mr. Vice President." 

_"It appears that the meeting has been delayed by an hour.  Our guests are stuck in some rather bad traffic that it may be a while before they get here."_

"I'll be sure to come in before they arrive."

_"By any chance, have you seen Soundwave this morning?"_

"Oh yes, I have."  He looked down to give the other a smile.  "She was carpooling with me, so I had to bring her with me to get coffee.  She's not too happy about it, but she's not arguing about it."

_"Fine.  See you in half an hour."_

"Bye."  Hanging up, he put the phone down before patting his lover's head. 

"I assume that was Starscream asking about our whereabouts."  The tone of the other was as embarrassed as Bombrush thought it would be, but he could feel Soundwave tensing up as she sat up in his lap.

"Yes, it was."  He reached for a few more napkins to dab at the cum that was starting to leak from Soundwave's still plugged up entrance.

Soundwave didn't argue, merely moving her legs as needed to allow the other to reach.  "Thank you."

"Anything for you, my dear."

"We need to get going soon." Soundwave pulled off her visor to start fixing her hair.  "The meeting will be starting any minute now-"

"Oh, we don't need to leave yet."

Soundwave looked at him with a raised eyebrow as Bombrush stopped cleaning her, throwing the napkins into the trash bag that was in the car.  "What are you talking about?  The meeting-"

"-has been delayed another half-hour.  They hit some really bad traffic."  Bombrush grabbed the other by her arms, pushing her back a bit to lay her against the steering wheel.

"WH-What?  But we already-!" She was interrupted by a fierce kiss that caused her to drop her visor to the car floor.

"Another round won't hurt anyone.  Besides-" the CFO looked down at the vulnerable position her lover was in, legs up and pressed against her chest with her eyes uncovered and filled with lust and shock.  "-you don't know how sexy you look sitting on my cock like this."

Soundwave was silenced by another kiss as Bombrush began to pound into her again.

For anyone in that parking lot between then and when that important meeting finally began, they would have thought a car alarm had been going off the whole time. 

END

 

**Author's Note:**

> Was originally written by myself years ago with Soundwave as a male. Alexis helped with the rewriting to put Soundwave as a female and make all the sex parts fit. So she get credit for that.


End file.
